<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witches Together by c4tharsis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118813">Witches Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4tharsis/pseuds/c4tharsis'>c4tharsis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Amity is queen btw, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Luz is the best witch apprentice 👀, The best witchesss ✨, b a b i e s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4tharsis/pseuds/c4tharsis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity’s relationship started out rough. From rivals, to friends, to even closer friends, to girlfriends??- Anyway, these chapters will all be for Lumity week! :) A new chapter will be released each day, so stay tuned! (Basically cute Lumity all week)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Azura Book Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy!! I haven’t exactly been writing as much, so bear with me here lol. Anyways hope you enjoy reading! ❤️✨ Stay weird! ✌🏻</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt for day 1 was Azura Book Club! :) Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity was engrossed in her current Good Witch Azura book. As she would read each page, Amity felt so excited about the upcoming chapter. It was all so exciting to await what would happen in the next chapter and see how Azura would face her next challenge with her companion Hecate. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she felt that Luz and her were almost identical to them. Their relationship was extremely similar to Azura and Hecate, she sometimes felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered that the main ship in the book were them. She had always wondered if Luz was more than a friend, but she usually brushed the idea off. The top student Amity Blight couldn’t be seen with the human girl Luz, it would ruin her reputation! But when she was with Luz in her secret hideout, she never wanted it to end. </p><p> </p><p>She could be herself, she could actually be passionate about her favorite book series. Luz was honestly her only true friend. Sure Boscha and her main circle of “friends” were who she always hung out with at Hexside, but they didn’t get her. Luz was the only person that actually listened to Amity. As much as she hated to admit it, she truly cared for Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Amity slightly changed her position on her beanbag, leaning more into it. Feeling comfortable, she continued reading. Luz was next to her reading as well. They were about an arms length away from each other, both quietly enjoying their company. Amity felt those butterflies return as thoughts rushed through her head.</p><p> </p><p>Although Amity and Luz usually talked quite a lot while they read together, today was somewhat different. This sixth book of the series was so intriguing that it even made Luz quiet. Usually she would be asking questions about specific parts or humming, but today the room was silent. You could practically hear people flipping pages outside in the library.</p><p> </p><p>Amity almost felt weird being in the complete state of silence. She slightly turned to Luz, lowering her book. She silently watched Luz’s reactions as she read the book, shifting her attention from the book. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes would widen ever so slightly as she read, she would tap her finger as she gripped the book, and she often bit her lip. Amity felt her face flush as she watched Luz’s tiny body movements. It was really calming to watch, and Amity had no idea why.</p><p> </p><p>As Amity gripped her book, she listened to Luz’s soft breaths.</p><p> </p><p>The sound was so peaceful. Amity closed her eyes and just listened to her. The soft and calming noise was very loud in the silent room, it practically felt like that was the only sound in existence. Amity kept her nose in the book to not make it obvious that she wasn’t reading.</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked at Luz once again, and noticed that she was falling asleep. As her eyelids drooped more and more, Luz was slowly lowering her book. Amity found it so cute. She then tried to continue reading, Luz still in her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Amity felt someone lean on her shoulder. Then she felt arms wrapping around her.</p><p> </p><p>Amity gasped, her breath stopping. She put her book down to see Luz hugging and sleeping on her. Amity’s face flushed and her ears drooped. She had no idea what she should do. </p><p> </p><p>Amity’s rational side was screaming at her to wake Luz up, but Amity just... didn’t want to. As much as she hated to admit it, she just wanted to hug Luz back and feel her breath on the back of her neck. She got chills at the thought, butterflies forming in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Amity then gave in. She slowly wrapped her own arms around Luz’s, feeling the warmth from Luz’s skin come in contact with her own cold skin. She hugged back as Luz instinctively moved her head under Amity’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt like her heart was going to explode. She felt her arms around Luz’s small waist. Luz’s heartbeat was so pleasant to feel, Amity thought she was dreaming. At one point she wanted to pinch her arm just to make sure, but she quickly discarded the silly idea.</p><p> </p><p>As they laid in each other’s arms, Amity started to find herself get drowsy. As more time passed, she got more and more tired. Eventually, Amity gave in to sleeps’ crying voice, and she fell asleep. The two laid together on the beanbag, the clock ticking and wood panels outside the hideout creaking.</p><p> </p><p>Luz slowly opened her eye to see Amity sleeping with her arms around her. Luz then intertwined her hand with Amity’s, her face flushing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mission success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one seems a bit shorter for my likings, hope this isn’t a problem haha. Usually I like to keep my works at least over a thousand words, but I enjoyed the pacing and overall ending of this writing so I’ll let it pass. The next one will be longer. :) Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Swapped!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity the human meets Owlbert, Eda, King, and Luz the witch! The prompt for day 2 was “Swap Au!” :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amity’s interactions in Luz’s shoes were very fun to write. I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh come on mother, do I have to go? That summer camp is for three months, I’ll have no extra time leftover to actually have fun! Please don’t make me go, I’ll do anything! Amity desperately pleaded with her mom, she was practically on her knees. </p><p> </p><p>“No Amity, and that’s final. You’re a very intelligent child, you can’t slip up during summer vacation. During three months, you could forget everything you’ve learned. The summer camp will help you remember your studies, plus you’ll be with other smart children. You might even make some friends.” Amity’s mother addressed her distraught daughter, ignoring her complaints.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, I don’t want you being bored all summer! This camp will keep you smart and it will give you stuff to keep you occupied! Look.” Amity watched as mother pulled out a brochure and pointed to a segment that said ‘Finding Square Roots while Pulling Roots!” with a poorly taken picture of a girl gardening with a notepad, smiling an obviously fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed as she scrambled for more excuses.</p><p> </p><p>“But- But I’ll miss Boscha’s sleepover! All of my friends will be there!” Okay, so maybe Amity never really wanted to go. She never really liked Boscha or anyone else in her main circle of friends, but she still used it as an excuse anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Mittens, we all know that you don’t really like Boscha. What difference will it make?” Emira stated as she walked over to her mother and Amity along with Edric.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mittens, you’re smart. You wouldn’t want to drop out of your AP classes or GT next year would you? Think of how awful that would be, whatever would you do?” Edric questioned full of sarcasm, bringing his hands up to his face with a sad puppy-dog look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to be in average classes. Those have kids that chew on their drawstrings and eat glue. You wouldn’t want to be stuck with them. You’re a Blight, you need to be seen with the best students in the school. It will ruin the family’s reputation.” Emira consulted her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. Amity glared at her as she slapped her sister’s hand off.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going, that’s my final answer. Now go pack. Once you’re finished, Edwin will take care of your luggage once you’re finished. Won’t you Edwin?” The Blight family’s butler hurried over to the two of them as he heard his name.</p><p> </p><p>“But of course Mrs. Blight. Come on now Ms. Amity, we have no time to waste. The bus will be here early tomorrow morning. Come along.” Edwin stated as he lead Amity to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Pack whatever you need Ms. Amity. Just remember we’re on a tight schedule. Now then, I’ll leave you to it.” Edwin then left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed as the door shut. Why did she have to go? Emira and Edric get to stay home and have fun, it isn’t fair! Amity slammed her fists on her desk in frustration, her face flushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, whatever.” She smoothed her hair down and cracked open a window. The room always seemed very hot when Amity was upset.</p><p> </p><p>Amity tried her best to calm down as she got to work. She neatly packed her suitcases. She loaded her favorite H&amp;M clothes inside and plenty of electronics to prevent her from being too bored. She also packed lots of her makeup, different kinds of hairbrushes, her favorite pairs of shoes, volumes 1-5 of her favorite book series ‘The Good Witch Azura,’ and some candy and other treats as snacks for on the road. She just needed one last thing.</p><p> </p><p>Amity walked over to her desk and pulled out something very important: her diary. She knew she couldn’t leave it at home, she knew for sure that Emira and Edric will search her room for it while she’s gone. Only heaven knows what they would do with it. Plus, she will most likely write in it while she’s at camp. </p><p> </p><p>She picked it up and silently flipped through the pages, admiring her work. She closed it and looked at the hand drawn cover she drew herself. It was very professional-looking, at least in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly heard a loud thud behind her. She turned around, surprised and confused. The sudden noise almost made Amity scream, but didn’t. She didn’t want to be interrupted by her pesky siblings or her ignorant parents, she was in a bad enough mood already. </p><p> </p><p>A brown blur swiftly scurried under her dresser. Amity realized it must’ve been some kind of animal that got in from her open window. </p><p> </p><p>“Great, now I have to deal with you.” Amity muttered, kneeling down. Her eyes strained as she looked under the dresser, she tried seeing if it was still there or if it mover to another location in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a small hoot from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“An owl?-“ She exclaimed, her frustration growing.</p><p> </p><p>She saw it had a small cloth sack full of who knows what. She gasped in terror as she saw the small creature on top of her diary, admiring the other goodies on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no.” Amity panicked over what she should do.</p><p> </p><p>“Here owl, come here little owl! Come to Amity.” She tried getting the owl’s attention in her friendliest voice, patting her lap as she stood on the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>The owl looked her up and down, it’s feathers ruffling.</p><p> </p><p>It slowly turned away from the book to Amity. It let out another hoot, cocking it’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right! Come over here.” Amity just wanted to shove it out the window and be done with it, but the diary was too important to lose.</p><p> </p><p>The owl then stuffed her diary into the sack and flew towards Amity. </p><p> </p><p>Amity let out a scream, ducking as it flew past her and out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!!!” Amity screamed as she looked out the window, gripping the ledge as she watched the owl fly along the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>Amity had no choice but to go after it. She put on a jacket and brought her phone. She put on her best shoes then ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs of her mansion, trying not to be seen by her family.</p><p> </p><p>As Amity got to the front door, she heard a familiar voice behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Amity, where are you heading off to? Shouldn’t you be packing?” Edwin asked, stopping Amity in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Edwin! Don’t worry I’m just going on a walk to let off some steam, okay bye!” Amity scrambled over her words as she yanked open the door and slammed it in Edwin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew!” Amity thought to herself, deeply exhaling. As she saw the owl just down the road, she felt adrenaline pumping.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Amity yelled as she sprinted down the sidewalk, following the owl. </p><p> </p><p>“Hand over the book, I’m a Blight!” Amity exasperated as she slowly caught up with the feathery creature. </p><p> </p><p>The owl let out a mischievous hoot and took a sharp turn to the left into the woods, catching Amity off guard as she skidded doen the sidewalk. She quickly turned around and went into the woods and searched for the owl, cursing as she ran on an uneven path littered with rocks and twigs. Large branches kept hitting her face as she ran through the dusky forest, not letting the owl leave her sight. </p><p> </p><p>Amity gasped as she tripped, landing hard on a pile of rocks.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn it!” She exclaimed, picking herself back up and continuing to sprint through the woods.</p><p> </p><p>She soon saw that the owl was on the patio of an extremely scrappy looking cabin. Amity paused as she took in the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m in the middle of the woods following some owl that stole my diary. The sun is setting, and I’m in front of this creepy abandoned house. What the hell is going on!” Amity finished her rant and watched as the owl made it’s way inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Amity exclaimed as she followed the owl in.</p><p> </p><p>As she opened the door and took a step inside, a flash of white enveloped around her and she saw that there was trash, at least Amity thinks its trash, littered in bins and containers all over the place. The contents inside them were extremely weird and off-putting. There were also curtains on the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“A baby doll head on a muscular figurines body? Seriously?” Amity threw it on the ground but paused as she heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>The curtains suddenly flew open and Amity scrambled behind a pile of the bins, her heart beating so loud she wondered if the person in the room with her could hear it. Amity cautiously placed a hand over her mouth to quiet down her breathing, but she doubted it made much of a difference.</p><p> </p><p>“On it Eda! One clock coming right up! Now, was it digital or analog...” </p><p> </p><p>Amity tried processing the voice. It sounded like a girl, probably around her age. She heard the person walking around the room, opening and examining the bins along with the contents inside. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Amity’s phone went off and Amity quickly muted it, and her heart rate quickened. She felt a tear run down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Is someone in here? Come on, stealing is wrong. Do you want that on your conscience?” The voice echoed in the room, Amity got chills.</p><p> </p><p>“Come out, come out wherever you are! Luz I call dibs on the prey!” A second voice said, sounding very excited. </p><p> </p><p>This voice was way squeakier, yet it sounded male. A toddler possibly, or maybe a young child? Amity was freaking out nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m- I’m a Blight! Hurt me and my family will sue you!” Amity tried her best to assert her dominance and scare the two people in the room, but she was pretty sure it didn’t affect them in any way, shape, or form.</p><p> </p><p>Amity heard scurrying across the floor, her breath stopping.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Amity saw a dog-like creature with a broken skull on it’s head run toward her. </p><p> </p><p>“Charge Luz!” The creature shrieked, charging forward.</p><p> </p><p>Amity screamed, standing up and throwing stuff from the bins at the weird monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- Ow! Hey, this is an unfair match! Let’s start over!” The creature demanded, stomping its little feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww- I mean, this isn’t a game! Where am I? Why is this dog talking?” Amity asked, putting her hands on her head. She was practically hyperventilating. She took a shaky deep breath, and paused. She just wanted to go home...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a person came up from behind the creature, scooping him up.</p><p> </p><p>The person was a girl, most likely around Amity’s age. She was taller than her, with really short hair. She was wearing weird-cloak looking attire on. She looked almost entirely human, apart from her pointy ears. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and she was taking in Amity’s appearance; most likely the same thing Amity was doing to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Luz!“ Luz cheerfully stated, reaching her hand out to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Amity.” Amity muttered, cautiously shaking Luz’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, what’s wrong with your ears? So round! So cute!” Luz asked curiously, coming up really close to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, exotic meat! Let’s eat her!” The creature exclaimed, clawing at the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shush King.” Luz told him, kissing him all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyeh, stop that! The King of Demons doesn’t need kisses!” </p><p> </p><p>Amity couldn’t help but blush at the comment. This random stranger just complimented her out of nowhere. But she was also freaked out by what the creature just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was... just about to ask you the same thing.” Amity addressed her, shakily clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh... You’re human aren’t you?Wow!!! What are you doing in the Boiling Aisles?” Luz squealed, grabbing Amity’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take you to Eda! She’ll be so surprised!” Luz started walking toward the curtain, but Amity pulled her back. </p><p> </p><p>“The Boiling what?- Wait, wait hold on. Do... do you know the owl?” Amity asked, embarrassment radiating off of her. That sounded like such a stupid question...</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you mean Owlbert?” Luz asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes... Where is this ‘Owlbert?” Amity asked as politely as she could. She has to get her diary back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s probably with Eda! Let’s go see!” Luz exclaimed excirtedly, pulling Amity out through the curtain. </p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes strained as they focused in the light. As Amity gazed at her surroundings, she saw so many creatures and monsters; along with people with pointy ears like Luz. Where was she? Was she dead? Is she in a coma? Did she fall asleep? WHAT IS GOING ON?</p><p> </p><p>“Eda look!” Luz brought Amity to a tall pale lady with long grey hair. She also had pointy ears, but she also had a golden snaggle tooth. She was wearing a reddish dress with high heel boots. She was also wearing large golden studs.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz that’s not a clock- wait, is that a human? How did you get in here?” Eda asked in astonishment, eyeing Amity’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called: your owl stole my diary. He stole it! You better hope I decide not to press charges, Blights have the best lawyers you know.” Amity stated, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Eda hesitated for a second before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course Owlbert did. That’s his job, but you weren’t supposed to see him. How else do you think I got all my treasures?” Eda stated as she motioned to all the bins behind the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>“I would hardly call them treasures...” Amity muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Amity watched in surprise and fear as Eda suddenly drew a circle in the air, causing the curtain to glow and open up. Bins flew out and the contents floated out and circled around her.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?” Amity stuttered, confused yet intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?- Oh yeah, you’re not from here. I’m a witch, duh. So is Luz here.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled as she herself made a circle, causing glitter to explode everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz! I told you to stop doing that!” Eda yelled, coughing as the glitter exploded everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry teach.” Luz nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait... you guys are witches?” Amity asked, stunned. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I stutter?” Eda asked, making a vacuum levitate and suck up all the glitter around them.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s... weird. Look, can I have my diary? Then I’ll be on my way.I have to catch a taxi tomorrow morning- although I don’t really... want to go.” Amity solemnly </p><p> </p><p>“That depends... you got any snails kid?” Eda asked, greed glistening in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Snails? Like the animals?” Amity asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No, like the currency.” Eda said, motioning for Owlbert to bring her the book.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to pay? For something that you stole from me? That’s so unfair! No deal!” Amity shrieked, slamming her fist on the ledge she was leaning on.</p><p> </p><p>Eda raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. It’s my stand kid.” Eda replied nonchalantly, glancing at her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, just give it!” Amity snapped, grabbing on side of the book as Eda clung to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you realize who you’re arguing with kid? I’m Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on The Boiling Aisles! Do you seriously think you can actually win against me?” Eda laughed as she drew a circle in the air, summoning tiny owls to help her pull her side of the book while some of them also attacked Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Eda’s petty and snarky comments made Amity even more furious, causing Amity to try even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat fight! My money’s on Eda!” King cheered, clapping his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The bickering along with King’s yelling was growing too much for Luz to handle. Eventually, she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!!!” Luz yelled, causing Amity, Eda, and King to stop and stare at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Eda just give her back her diary. It’s not fair to make her pay for it. You know that.” Luz told her while drawing a circle that made the book float over to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Eda yelled, reaching for the book but missed. She yelped as she lunged too far forward, falling over her stand.</p><p> </p><p>Luz and Amity both laughed as Eda stood back up, dusting herself off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, whatever. That wouldn’t have made much snails anyway.” Eda muttered, putting Owlbert back on the staff.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, no destruction...” King sadly moped, following Eda.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m sure you want to get back home huh? Come on, I know how to take you back.” Luz warmly smiled as Amity felt her face flush again.</p><p> </p><p>Luz led Amity back into the dark room with a key with an eye on it. She pressed the eye and a case that was once on the floor floated to the back of the wall and opened up, revealing a door that led back to Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“This will take you back to your realm.” Luz said warmly, opening the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>As Amity stood in front of the door, she thought about all that just happened. Her and Eda’s fight that ended hilariously, King and how cute he is, how Eda has made a living stealing stuff from Earth and selling it here, how Owlbert can transition from wood to living, and Luz... Amity has never met someone like her. She could learn to be a witch and perform magic, how cool would that be? Amity Blight, the witch! Just like the Good Witch Azura!</p><p> </p><p>If Amity did go back, she would go back to her pesky twin siblings, her awful parents, and she would have to go to summer camp. It doesn’t seem nearly as fun as it would be to stay in the Boiling Aisles.</p><p> </p><p>As Amity stood there with a clouded gaze, Luz awaited her departure.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple minutes, Luz grew somewhat concerned. She placed her hand in front of Amity’s face, trying to get her attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Hello? Boiling Aisles to Amity? Anyone in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity snapped back to reality, flinching as she saw Luz’s hand so close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Luz? How do you think Eda would feel if I stayed here and learned how to be a witch? I think it would be fun...” Amity nervously laughed as she tried to read Luz’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Luz suddenly let out a big smile and hugged Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Eda wouldn’t mind! I’m not exactly sure how a human can perform magic, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out. If you stay... I would like that very much.” Luz murmured, her face flushing.</p><p> </p><p>Amity paused. Did she really just say that?...</p><p> </p><p>Amity hugged back, her head resting on Luz’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“So would I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hooray!” Luz excitedly yelled as she broke the hug. </p><p> </p><p>Amity was a little bit sad, the hug ended way earlier than she would’ve liked it to.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go ask Eda, she better say yes!” Luz exclaimed, grabbing Amity’s hand again and taking her back outside.</p><p> </p><p>If Eda does say yes, Amity would be thrilled. Sure she would have to come up with an excuse for her absence, but that can wait till later. </p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed, feeling warm inside.</p><p> </p><p>This will be a new chapter in her life that will be her most exciting one yet, that’s for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I got to experiment with more dialogue with Amity, and I overall love how it turned out. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the shorter first chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more is yet to come. ❤️✨ Stay weird!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3 of Lumity week! :D The prompt was “first kiss/confession.” I had so much fun with this!!! I hope you enjoy! ✨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz nervously stood at the door of the Blight Manor. Amity had invited her for a sleepover, and Luz was so excited, but the house was extremely intimidating. The giant walls seemed to loom over Luz, and the rich exterior gave her chills. Back home, she would never be going inside a house like this.</p><p> </p><p>Luz took a shaky breath, trying to steady herself. She held her finger in front of the doorbell, anxiously standing there.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She waited for someone to open the door, checking her phone every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, two very familiar faces appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Luz!” Emira and Edric both greeted her, their faces bright with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Luz yelped, dropping her bag and she stumbled onto the porch. She looked up at the two of them, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Luz laughed, standing back up. “You guys startled me. Where’s Mittens- I mean, Amity? I’m so excited, this is going to be so fun!” Luz squealed, jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, her room is upstairs, down the left hall past the door without the doorknob, another left turn, and the room next to the window. You can tell it’s her room because it’s the green door.” Edric nonchalantly told her, picking up her bag and handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz stood there with a blank expression, slowly tapping her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, come again?” Luz nervously stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, we can just take you to her.” Emira assured, leading her inside with Edric next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the long wait. Edwin would’ve answered the door for you, but he’s... busy.” Edric muttered, earning a sharp elbow from Emira in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Edric yelped, rubbing his side.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was confused for a moment, but as the three of them walked past what seems to be a dining room, she saw abomination goop all over the room, along with fire and broken pieces of the wall and ceiling all over the place. In the center of the room was a older looking man in a tuxedo with a broom, trying his best to pick up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>Luz stood in front of the room for a moment, and Edric and Emira found their way next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this is what sibling rivalries look like when the people fighting are witches inside a room.” Emira chuckled, and Edric was holding a thumbs up next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz gulped, and they continued down the hallway. After lots of twists and turns, Luz soon saw a green door.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart rate start to quicken, and she started taking deeper breaths. Would Amity be irritated with her? Would Luz say something stupid? Would she be asked fo leave? Dozens of thoughts were rushing through her head, causing her to stop in the middle of the hallway. Emira and Edric noticed, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Luz, ya okay? If you think she’s in a bad mood from the fight earlier, don’t worry. She’s fine, she spent all day cleaning her room and being excited.” Edric reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Mittens has her mood swings, don’t worry about it. Just have fun, this is the first time she’s invited someone to the Manor.” Emira told her, putting her hand on Luz’s other shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait really?” Luz asked in astonishment. </p><p> </p><p>“Not even Boscha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” They said in unison, stopping in front of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Well would you look at that, we’re here.” Edric grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Edric and Emira looked at Luz, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Have fun Luz, see ya later!” They both sang, leaving her alone in front of the door. </p><p> </p><p>This is it, she was right in front of Amity Blight’s room! She reached her arm out and knocked on the door. Luz was about to speak, but she was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed and Em I swear! If you try coming in here again I’ll burn you to a crisp! Go away!’” Amity yelled from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>Luz jumped backwards, surprised from the sudden outburst. She hesitated, before leaning on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Luz... are you okay?” She nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz!” Amity exclaimed, opening the door. Amity’s hair was down and she was wearing The Good Witch Azura pajamas. Her face was a dark red, either from embarrassment or anger; maybe something else?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I thought you were Ed and Em! I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Amity started, fiddling with her hands while looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“No no, you’re fine.” Luz warmly smiled, a small blush enveloping her face. Luz rarely got to see her with her hair down, she was... beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Amity noticed Luz’s staring, her face got even more red then before. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just... ignore the hair. Want to come in, or are we going to sleep in the hallway?” Amity lightly laughed, motioning for Luz to come in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!- Duh, I was just... thinking.” Luz muttered, walking inside.</p><p> </p><p>As Luz stepped in, she gazed over the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s room was gigantic. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser, her own bathroom, a separate room as a closet, a balcony, several windows, there was a large bookshelf next to her bed with several books, and she had a desk that was neatly organized with a file folder along with drawers with labels. Along the walls were drawings by Amity and posters with The Good Witch Azura scattered here and there. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if it’s a bit messy, I tried cleaning before you got here.” Amity muttered, looking away from Luz.</p><p> </p><p>This room is spotless though! Not a spec of dust in sight, if Amity thinks this is ‘dirty,’ that’s a problem! My room never looks like this, she should take pride in the overall look of her room! </p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She then turned to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity this room isn’t messy!” Luz assured her, motioning across the room. “It’s so cool, it’s way bigger than my room!” </p><p> </p><p>Amity blushed at the comments, smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat on the bed, reading Azura books. As the sun set more and more, the two of them slowly got more tired.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get dressed real quick.” Luz told Amity, picking up her bag and walking to Amity’s bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Amity grinned as Luz shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Amity deeply exhaled. She sat up from the bed and took a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>Amity, you have to relax! If you ever want to tell her sometime tonight, you have to he confident! You’re a Blight, you have to know when the time is right! Pull yourself together, the night will go smoothly! You got this!</p><p> </p><p>After Amity finished the small pep talk to herself, the door opened and Amity smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was wearing dark blue shorts and a pale grey tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“These aren’t exactly pajamas, but I wasn’t exactly planning to go to the Boiling Isles, so I guess these will have to do!” Luz laughed, sitting next to Amity on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Amity laughed with her but she was slowly getting more anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was so close, now’s her chance!</p><p> </p><p>Amity saw Luz’s empty palm, and slowly moved her hand closer to hers. She was just about to intertwine their hands, but Luz stood up and went to the other side of the bed. Amity’s ears slightly drooped in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I brought papers so we can draw fanart! Here!” Luz handed Amity a pencil and some papers.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them drew together, having little conversations and enjoying each other’s company. Luz even played a movie on her phone, it was called Hocus Pocus. Amity loved it, though she found some parts extremely stereotypical.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the time came for the two of them to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Luz set up a sleeping bag next to Amity’s bed, it was the same one that she usually slept on in her room.</p><p> </p><p>As Luz got ready to lay down, Amity turned off the light and got into her own bed.</p><p> </p><p>Before Luz got herself settled, Amity realized she had to say something- it was now or never. Suddenly, she had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Luz?” Amity muttered, her heart rate quickening.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Am?”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet sleeping on the flood isn’t that comfortable... would you want to... sleep... up here with me?” Amity was slipping over her words, silently waiting for a response in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“That is- if you want to. It’s okay if you like sleeping on the floor, you can do whatever.” Amity mentally slapped herself on the face. What was that?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- sure! Thanks.” Luz stammered, standing up and laying down next to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>The two stiffly laid there, silence overtaking the room.</p><p> </p><p>“So... nice weather weather we’re having.” Luz whispered, trying to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>Amity stifled a giggle, slapping her with a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Dork.”</p><p> </p><p>The two were just whispering and talking, trying not to wake anyone up with their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Amity tried bringing up the topic of crushes.</p><p> </p><p>“So Luz, are you interested in anyone?” Amity started, her palms sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... I have someone in mind, I’m sure you have an idea of who it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity squeaked at the comment as she felt Luz glancing at her.</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned to face her, they felt each other’s eyes meet even in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Amity went even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it someone... close to you?” Amity murmured, sweat beading on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that.” Luz whispered, slowly getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you feel... if a green-haired witch were to kiss you? Hypothetically that is.” Amity slowly asked her, she felt Luz find her hands under the blanket and they held each other’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that very much.” Luz spluttered, her nervousness getting the better of her. She managed to stay chill beforehand, but the hand holding broke her.</p><p> </p><p>Amity laughed, as they hugged each other, legs intertwining and Amity’s head was under Luz’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Luz cupped her cheek and kissed her. The two stayed connected at the lips for what felt like forever, until Amity broke the kiss and they cuddled together.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so dumb.” Luz laughed, holding Amity close.</p><p> </p><p>Amity chuckled. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed with their arms together as they both drifted off to sleep, their warmth radiating off each other and both of them have never felt so loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya enjoyed! :) This one was way different than how I usually write, I hope it’s at least somewhat readable.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Hope ya enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Stay weird. ✌🏻</p><p> </p><p>Edit: 5/13/20:</p><p> </p><p>Oml, I got inspired by a comment from BabyIt’sColdOutside to write a bonus ending! You can either read it here or in my reply to their comment. :) ✨</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>The twins walked into Amity’s room, looking to start some mischief.</p><p> </p><p>“Mittens, it’s 10:30, WAKE UPPP-“ Edric yelled, before getting interrupted by Emira slapping her hand onto his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Edric mumbled gibberish, questioning her until she pressed a finger over her mouth and pointed to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The twins watched as Amity and Luz slept in each other’s arms, cuddling under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>The twins looked at each other and burst out laughing. Stifling their laughter, they ran out the door. The two laid in the hallway laughing so hard, they wondered if they woke the two lovebirds up.</p><p> </p><p>After they regained composure, the twins sat against the wall, wiping away tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that? Amity and Luz? That I never saw coming.” Edric chuckled, snapping his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, really? You’re really ignorant, I saw it coming from a mile way.” Emira laughed, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Edric just sat with a confused expression, processing what she just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, whatever.” Emira walked back into the room followed by Edric, and ripped off the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are you-“ Amity started, before realizing what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm... Amity where’d the blanket go...” Luz whined still half asleep with her eyes still shut.</p><p> </p><p>Amity just stared at her siblings, with Luz all up next to her. Her face the darkest shade of red the twins had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“So... what happened here?” The twins grinned, getting all close to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s... a long story.” Amity muttered, turning away.</p><p> </p><p>Emira and Edric looked at each other and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ll just leave you to your peaceful slumber. Enjoy each other!” Emira nonchalantly stated, throwing the blanket back on the bed, grabbing Edric’s wrist and leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Emira shut the door, and turned to Edric.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get the pictures?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I got the pictures.” He whispered back, summing his scroll and showing her the many pictures he took of Amity and Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Blackmail at its finest.” The twins said at the same time, whistling as they went down the hallway.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Lmao this was so fun. 😂 Hope ya enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Date At Bistro Affluent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity picks a restaurant for Luz and her to go to for their first date! Rich demons and witches go there quite often, hence why Amity is very fond of it. Luz and Amity spend time there, and they share fun moments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was very fun to write! :D</p><p> </p><p>The prompt for Day 4 of Lumity Week was first date! I experimented a lot with this chapter, I hope ya enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity anxiously waited at the table. Today was her and Luz’s first date! Luz wanted Amity to choose where they would go because she knows more about Hexside’s hotspots. Amity picked her favorite restaurant, Bistro Affluent. It was a place where all the rich citizens of Bonesborough went to eat. And being a Blight of course she went there quite a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Amity took a shaky breath and checked the time, it was around 5:45. They had agreed to meet at 5:30, and Amity was getting a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>A cyclops waiter wandered over to Amity, sighing as he had come to her twice already.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to order now madam? It’s been fifteen minutes, and you’re only a party of one.” He asked her, his one eye twitching.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said sir, I’m waiting for someone to get here. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” She sighed. “But for now... I guess I’ll take one water.” </p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up ma’am.” He walked out of Amity’s line of sight, and she was left alone once again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone burst in through the door, slamming it against the wall. This sudden outburst caused everyone in the restaurant to stop talking, and even the piano music that was quietly in the background stopped. The rooms in the building were dead silent apart from the heavy breathing coming from person that ran in.</p><p> </p><p>The cloaked figure was on their knees, panting. Several of the waiters and waitresses surrounded the person, concerned and confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I call someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“You almost broke the door!”</p><p> </p><p>The person then stood up and lifted their head. </p><p> </p><p>“Amity!” </p><p> </p><p>“Luz!” Amity exclaimed, running over and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I’m so sorry, I lost track of time and I rushed over here. I didn’t mean to slam the door open, I just stumbled and tripped into it.” Luz nervously laughed, hugging back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re really sweaty...” Amity muttered, releasing her and wiping herself with a napkin from a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, is your little reunion over with? We have other guests to serve and... you’re in the middle of the walkway.” A pig-looking demon asked, motioning to everyone waiting for them to move out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, my apologies! We’ll be on our way.” Amity quickly apologized and grabbed Luz’s arm and dragged her to their table for two.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down and Amity put her hands on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz... you can’t act like that in a restaurant like this...” Amity muttered, her face red from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Luz frowned, feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Am... from now on I’ll be on my best behavior!” Luz said, jokingly puffing out her chest. She then reached for Amity’s hand and kissed it. “Especially for m’lady.” She glanced at Amity and winked.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was flustered. She snatched her hand back and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Dork... but hey- secret relationship remember?” She whispered, laughing as Luz pretended to zip her mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do they sell here anyway?” Luz asked Amity, grabbing one of the menus and looking at what they served.</p><p> </p><p>Luz slightly winced as she read some of the names of the foods</p><p> </p><p>“Am... is Goblin Drool really what the name is?” Luz nervously asked, awkwardly smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, it’s in the name. Honestly not my thing, if you like thick liquids that taste sort of sour than you might like it though. My personal favorite is the Sea Greens Salad with extra toxic mushrooms. Healthy, yet with a spicy kick.” Amity mumbled, obviously hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you like it, it must be good! I’ll just get what you get, I’m still trying to figure out the food in the Boiling Isles.” Luz smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you ladies finally like to order?” The same cyclops waiter returned with a notepad and pen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir. Two Sea Greens Salads with extra toxic mushrooms.” Amity politely told him as he scribbled their orders down.</p><p> </p><p>“Would the round-earred girl like something to drink?” He asked, causing Luz to panic.</p><p> </p><p>She was so focused on the food that she didn’t know what drink she wanted. She quickly looked at the menu and said the first thing she saw.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take Giant Bats Blood please.” Luz stuttered, having no idea what she just ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, it should be out in a few minutes.” He said as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Luz sighed in relief while Amity started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re trying new things, but did you have to order the most expensive drink on the menu?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz grabbed a menu and searched for the drink she ordered. She gasped when she saw the price read “200 snails.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Am I’m so sorry! I had no idea, is there any way I can-“ Luz got interrupted by Amity placing a finger on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Luz paused. Her finger was really warm...</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, you’re fine Luz. I was just asking, I had a feeling you didn’t know. You’re lucky I’m a Blight, otherwise we couldn’t have afforded anything here. Just... next time, look at the price when you order.” Amity cautioned, taking her finger off of Luz’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Luz silently nodded, her face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them had a nice conversation and waited for their food to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, a tray floated over to them with their food and Luz’s drink. The dishes were set on the table and the tray returned to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Amity grabbed a fork and started to eat her salad. Luz admired how good her table manners were. She tried copying what she was doing, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Luz watched her cup bubble and fizz. She glanced at Amity who was looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to try it? You’re the one that ordered it after all.” Amity chuckled, taking a sip from her water.</p><p> </p><p>Luz nervously picked up the cup. She brought it to her lips, and closed her eyes as the cold thick liquid entered her mouth. It surprisingly tasted tangy, with a sweet aftertaste. After a couple minutes, the cup was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Luz sighed, content. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing it was good?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz turned to see Amity smirking. She handed her a napkin and Luz wiped her upper lip. The section where she wiped was stained red. Luz now blushed in embarrassment as she realized she had a blood-stache. She started laughing and so did Amity.</p><p> </p><p>She then glanced at her salad. There were black mushrooms scattered delicately throughout the bowl, and the pale green slimy leaves were shriveled up. It sure did look nothing like the salads back home.</p><p> </p><p>Luz grabbed her fork and cautiously pierced the wet leaves. She inserted it into her mouth and took a bite. It honestly wasn’t that bad, the texture was a bit odd though. Soft pieces mixed with hard pieces, kind of off putting. Amity wasn’t kidding about the kick though. Luz coughed a bit as the mushrooms got the better of her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz turned to Amity, eyes watering, as she saw she was completely fine. </p><p> </p><p>Amity handed Luz her water and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve grown a tolerance to it by eating it all the time.” She nonchalantly stated as she watched Luz practically chug her water.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter walked over to their table once again and handed her the bill. Luz’s eyes widened as she saw the total was 530 snails. She winced as she realized Amity was paying for it all on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to pay a little bit of the price? I have...” Luz paused as she counted the snails she had on hand. “20 snails.” Luz mentally slapped herself, she should’ve brought more knowing they were going to an expensive restaurant!</p><p> </p><p>“No no, I got it.” Amity smiled as she handed him the sum they owned.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you.” He politely bowed and made his way back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Amity and Luz got up from the table and started walking to the exit. </p><p> </p><p>Luz turned around and watched in awe as the table glowed and burned the left over trash they had left and the table was automatically reset, ready for the next guests.</p><p> </p><p>Luz quickly realized that Amity was already outside holding the door open for her. Luz quickly followed her out, apologizing for taking long.</p><p> </p><p>As Amity and Luz got onto the path that led towards the Owl House, they held hands. They felt safe there because the road is deserted and no one would be there to question the odd action.</p><p> </p><p>They were having a light conversation until they stopped in front of the Owl House. </p><p> </p><p>Luz turned to Amity, scratching the back of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking me to that awesome restaurant Amity. I’m sorry for being late and for not helping you with the bill, I understood if you never want to do this again, and I-“ </p><p> </p><p>Luz was interrupted as Amity placed her lips on hers, holding her waist. Luz leaned in, making the kiss more passionate. It lasted for awhile, the two of them just enjoying the feeling of each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, so romantic hoot hoot!” </p><p> </p><p>Amity and Luz both jumped in alarm, Amity’s face flushing and Luz let out a squeak of alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hooty!” Luz yelled, angry that the moment was ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Amity started laughing, her hands on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Luz walked over to Hooty and stood in front of him with her arms crossed indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you to not do that! I can’t believe you!-“ </p><p> </p><p>Amity shut her up by hugging her from behind and nuzzling her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Luz blushed as Amity kissed her cheek, holding her tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it went great, even Hooty over here.” Amity laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time will be even more fun.” Luz exclaimed, holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh boy, this chapter was a fun one. Their interactions in this chapter were some of my favorites to write. I hope ya enjoyed! :)</p><p> </p><p>✨Stay weird. ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’ll Always Be Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity tries to hold in her emotions during her and Luz’s Azura Book Club, but she ends up failing and spilling all her emotions out to Luz, who took in  every word.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is just a tad bit shorter, but I had fun writing it nonetheless! :D The prompt for day 5 was comforting each other, and I had a blast writing it! I hope ya enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz waited outside the bookshelf of Amity’s secret hideout. Amity had said to meet her there since she had to do something after school. So, Luz made her way to the library on her own, humming and skipping through the town to the front doors of the gigantic building.</p><p> </p><p>Luz whistled as she waited for her partner outside of their hideout. She paced around the bookshelves, eagerly excited to read volume 7 of the Good Witch Azura. It had barely came out yesterday! She watched as demons and witches checked out books, admiring how different the library was from the human world. As Luz was starting to get a bit bored, she saw Amity walk in through the front doors of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Amity glanced at Luz, a dull expression on her face. Luz excitedly waved at her, jumping up and down as she made her way towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“Heya Amity! Ready to dive into volume 7? I’m so excited to see if the rivalry between Azura and the Time Wizard gets resolved, and if Hecate-“ Luz was interrupted by Amity scowling, a pissed off expression on her face. She shoved her way past Luz, opening the secret entrance and making her way inside, leaving Luz out by the entrance by herself.</p><p> </p><p>Luz glanced as Amity walked inside, confused and her feelings hurt. Usually Amity was excited and thrilled for their weekly meetings and to spend time together, now she’s just back to... the old Amity. Luz nervously followed her, stepping inside as the bookshelf sealed them in. Luz cautiously sat down and pulled her book out, avoiding eye contact with Amity from the other side of the room. Usually they sat fairly close to one another, but today was definitely going to be different.</p><p> </p><p>“So... ready to start?” Luz nervously asked, opening her book. She warily glanced across the room, waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah whatever.” She heard Amity mutter, watching as she slammed her book open and began to read on her own.</p><p> </p><p>Luz sadly opened her own book, numbly gazing over the first few sentences. This wasn’t exactly fun with Amity acting like this. They were supposed to enjoy each other’s company, embrace each other and shared their love for Azura. This wasn’t how they normally interacted during these club meetings. Luz missed Amity being... well, Amity!</p><p> </p><p>Luz just couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room. Luz bookmarked her page and stood up, walking over to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Am?... You okay?” Luz started, kneeling down and making eye contact with her.</p><p> </p><p>Amity placed her book down and glared at Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Luz. Why wouldn’t I be?” Amity spoke through gritted teeth, squeezing her grip on her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, don’t lie to me. Your face turns red when you’re mad. Did something happen?” Luz asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s arm reared back, seemingly about to slap Luz’s hand off, but she paused. She sighed, looking down and slowly placing her hand on Luz’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just... I’m just not in the best mood.” Amity muttered, looking down at the ground, never making direct eye contact with Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to talk about it?” Luz cautiously spoke, fearful yet curious to see how she would respond.</p><p> </p><p>Luz gasped as she looked up to see Amity had tears running down her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Amity...”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried holding these emotions until I got home but... I broke... I’m weak-“ Amity broke into a sob, giving in as Luz embraced her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Amity hugged Luz, crying into her shoulder as Luz patted her back, letting her spill every emotion out.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Luz asked, still nurturing Amity as she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just...” Amity said in between sobs. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s this new girl in the abomination track. She’s been acing her assignments and acting all goodie-goodie in front of the professed and... I lost my Top Student badge- again. It happened several weeks ago, but I just held these emotions in, letting it build up. I’ve desperately tried so many times to regain my confidence and get my badge and the respect from everyone back, but it’s no use.” Amity explained everything to Luz as they were still together, and Luz took in every word.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, you don’t have to be stressing over that-“</p><p> </p><p>“No Luz! It’s... it’s not that simple! Boscha and the gang ditched me, that I can handle, but my parents constantly scolding and yelling at me for losing my badge, it hurts after awhile. It hurts a lot, and no matter how hard I keep trying, I just can’t regain myself. I failed. Amity Blight failed.” Amity snapped at Luz before softening her tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Amity,” Luz began, gripping her by the shoulders and pulling her off of her to where they made eye contact. “You don’t have to prove yourself or worry about anything. As long as you’re trying your hardest and never give up, that’s what truly matters. Plus, you’ll always have me, no matter what happens.” Luz promised, never looking away the entire time she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Amity let out a small smile, and that’s all Luz needed to see. The two of them stared into each other’s eyes, lost in their own thoughts as silence overtook the room. It felt like an eternity before either of them spoke as they gazed longingly, but Luz excitedly broke the quietness and leaned in towards Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Now...” Luz began, wiping away Amity’s tears. and kissing her on the lips. Amity kissed back, the two of them sharing a passionate kiss for what felt like forever; and neither of them never really want the contact to end. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to begin reading volume 7?” Luz asked as she broke the kiss and tightly squeezed Amity’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes I am.” Amity smiled, picking up her book and following Luz to her beanbag.</p><p> </p><p>And so the two of them laid together on a bean bag, Amity listening as Luz read to her. They then later fell asleep together, cuddling and sharing kisses here and there, grateful that they were in each other’s lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’d say Luz is a good listener, don’t you think? </p><p>I hope ya enjoyed, thank you for reading! :D</p><p> </p><p>Stay weird. ✌🏻✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity, Gus, Willow, King, and Eda wait for Luz to come back to the Boiling Isles as she had promised. She ends up returning a bit later, but they all spend the say hanging out and spending time with Luz. Amity and Luz are grateful to be back together, and welcome each other with wide open arms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt for day 6 was reunion! :D I hope ya enjoy, this one was a fun one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity nervously sat on her bed. Today was the day when Luz was supposed to come back to the Boiling Isles. It hurt so much when she had to say goodbye to Luz, but there was nothing Amity could’ve done to change it.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was a bit nervous however; a person can change a lot over the course of one year.<br/>What if Luz lost feelings for her over time? What if Luz got a new boyfriend or girlfriend? What if Luz doesn’t even come back today?</p><p> </p><p>Luz shivered at those thoughts, she would be so disappointed if any of these outcomes turned out to be true. But no matter what happens, Amity was going to go to the Owl House to see if Luz returns.</p><p> </p><p>Amity anxiously made her way to Eda’s humble abode, she felt like her heart was going to explode as she walked closer and closer to the entrance. She eventually found herself walking to the front door. She sighed in irritance however, as she heard a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Green-haired girl, hoot hoot! Are ya here to see Luz? She’s coming back today!” Hooty exclaimed, ruffling Amity’s hair with his tube-like body as he circled around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am. Now if you excuse me, I’m trying to make my way inside, thank you.” Amity snapped, slapping him off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright! Sheesh! Ow! Hoot!” </p><p> </p><p>Amity was about to open the door until it swung open on its own, slamming against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ding dong ding, hoot hoot! Another visitor!” </p><p> </p><p>Another?...</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s breath hitched as she saw Gus and Willow sitting on a couch chatting as Eda and King were playing Hexes Hold’em.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey kid. You’re the Blight right?” Eda asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Amity nervously watched as Gus and Willow’s smiles turned upside down as they saw Amity enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, Amity. Amity Blight.” Amity awkwardly smiled, scratching the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, Luz always talked about you. Well, we’re all waiting for her to walk through that portal, so just make yourself at home.” Eda winked at her, as King slammed down a card and shouted “I won!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you cheated! You took advantage of me not paying attention!... Well played.” Eda smirked, throwing her cards at King and sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt her face flush at the comment. Did Eda know about the two of them?</p><p> </p><p>Amity brushed off the idea, and silently sat down on the other side of the couch. Amity watched as Willow and Gus quietly scooted away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity?... You came to say hi to Luz too?” Willow quietly asked her, trying to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded, smiling through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, I’m here aren’t I?” Amity asked her, tightening her fists.</p><p> </p><p>Calm down Amity, this is supposed to be a fun day. </p><p> </p><p>Amity soon found herself silently listening to King fight with Eda, along Willow and Gus’s chatter next to her.</p><p> </p><p>She nervously bit her nails, waiting for Luz to walk through the door.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours passed, and still no Luz.</p><p> </p><p>Amity slowly opened up to talking with Willow and Gus, the boredom getting to her. Eda would occasionally bring snacks for them to enjoy, but King would usually eat all of them and they would all share a good laugh. Though no one said anything, they were all sadly beginning to suspect that Luz wasn’t going show up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited to see Luz again. It’s been so long, I miss walking to Hexside with her.” Willow sighed, her gaze clouded as she reminisced about their times together.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! I miss her coming to the Human Appreciation Society! After I regained my title as president and we would explain human things to students! Did you know this,” Gus paused before pulling out a small white cube with dots scattered on each side. “Is called a dice? How cool is that? Humans use them to play games.” Gus proudly stated, handing it to Amity as she stared at it.</p><p> </p><p>She gave it back, cracking a small smile at Gus, causing him to practically glow with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how about you Amity? What did you do with Luz?” Willow curiously asked, and Gus looked at her as well, awaiting a response.</p><p> </p><p>Amity squeaked at the comment, her face flushing a bright pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I just... helped her study and tutored her. That’s all!” Amity spluttered, avoiding eye contact with both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed in relief as Willow and Gus shrugged and continued their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the portal’s door swung open, and a  sweaty Luz was on the ground on her knees, panting and gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey y’all! Did ya miss me?” Luz smiled, looking up at everyone surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz!!!” Everyone yelled, hugging her, apart from Amity who staggered backward.</p><p> </p><p>This was really happening. Luz was back, holy shit.</p><p> </p><p>Amity took a moment to take in Luz’s appearance. She was about three to five inches taller, her hair cut just above her shoulders, and she was wearing skinny jeans with an oversized light blue sweater.</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt her face turn a deep red and her ears drooped. She felt her heart pounding, and she looked away, trying to not make it obvious she was gushing over Luz. Their relationship was always a secret after all.</p><p> </p><p>After Willow, Gus and Luz shared a tight and enthusiastic hug, and King and Eda flooded her with questions about the human realm, Amity found her and Luz standing face to face with everyone looking at them. Suddenly, Amity found herself not able to hide her feelings anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Am!-“ Luz started before Amity pulled her into a hug, her arms around Luz’s shoulders and Amity felt Luz put her arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>After a brief moment of silence, Amity looked at Luz and mumbled, “You’re late.” Before cupping her cheek and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Amity side glanced at King, Gus and Willow, and their eyes were wide in surprise. Eda was behind them, her mouth curled up in a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Amity ignored them, closing her eyes and taking in Luz’s soft touch. Eventually they broke the kiss, and Luz wrapped her arm around Amity’s shoulder, the two of them hugging while glancing at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>As the day slowly transitioned to night, everyone started to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited that you’re back Luz! Tomorrow we’ll spend the day together!” Gus exclaimed, giving Luz a high-five.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Luz, it’ll be a fun day tomorrow. I have so much stuff I want to show you!” Willow excitedly told her, jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“You bet Gus and Willow! Bye!!!” Luz waved as the two of them left out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Eda picked up King and walked over to the living room, eyeing Luz and Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to have you back, kid. Goodnight!” Eda playfully said as she ruffled Luz’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall rise at dawn Luz! I have so many ideas for a new boot camp, I hope you like jumping squats!” King asserted, his tail wagging.</p><p> </p><p>That left the two of them alone, and Amity nervously looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I told my parents I’m sleeping over... is that-“ Amity began before being interrupted by a small kiss from Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way upstairs to Luz’s “room,” and the two of them talked on Luz’s makeshift bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about the human realm Luz, how has your time there been?” Amity asked, laying down to where her head was on Luz’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, it was so boring. It was really excited to be with my mom again though, but it did suck being back to a nobody at school. I did cast spells still, but I didn’t do it in front of everyone. Think about it, if anyone found out about the Boiling Isles, mankind will probably mess it up like how they’ve already jacked up my realm. I think it’s for the best if I stay the only human here.” Luz laughed, undoing Amity’s hair and running her fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>Amity got chills at her touch, she missed it so much.</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks you can’t tell anyone about your time here. From how you explain your kind though, they probably wouldn’t believe you anyway.” Amity responded, nuzzling into Luz’s hand as she touched her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Luz bent down and lightly kissed her on the forehead, but Amity grabbed Luz’s face and pulled her down towards her. Luz squeaked at the sudden move, but soon gave in. They just passionately made out, they were longing for each other and now they were finally together again.</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes, the two of them paused; gasping for breath. </p><p> </p><p>They then laid down, arms wrapped around each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mattress isn’t very comfortable.” Amity muttered, rubbing her sore back.</p><p> </p><p>Luz then repositioned Amity and herself to where they were spooning, and Luz wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz sighed, taking in Amity’s sweet scent.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be an exciting summer back in the Boiling Isles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was full of fluff, something new! :) I hope ya enjoyed, thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p>Stay weird. ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Now and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity made the decision to go and live with Luz in the human realm. While Luz is in college, Amity waits for her to come home from her classes. As the days pass, neither of them regret their decision to stay together forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last day of Lumity Week has finally arrived!    :) The prompt for Day 7 was future! This chapter includes LOTS of fluff from eighteen-year-old Luz and Amity! I hope ya enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz inserted her key into the door and opened it. She made her way inside and placed her bags and papers down, sighing as she was finally back at her humble abode.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way into the living room and saw her girlfriend, Amity, on the couch under a blanket watching tv. Amity’s eyes widened as she saw Luz enter the room, and she smiled. She walked over to her and laid down beside her, sliding under the blanket with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re home early.” Amity smiled, surprise and excitement clear in her eyes. They intertwined hands and hugged, happily enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“How were your classes?” Amity asked as she felt Luz’s light breaths on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, same old same old. We’re still learning about character design, and I’m learning some new techniques. One day I’ll be as good as an artist as the author of The Good Witch Azura! I might even write and illustrate my own novel someday!” Luz exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will.” Amity smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled then stood up, much to Amity’s disappointment. She wandered over to the table in the dining room and grabbed a notepad and pencil. She then made her way back to Amity and sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz drew several light glyphs and scattered them throughout the room. She then turned off the light and looked around. The balls of light dimly lit up the room, floating around.</p><p> </p><p>Amity grinned, reminiscing about when Luz first came to the Boiling Isles.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like old times.” Amity murmured, watching as Luz smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>When Luz had to go back to the human realm, Amity was devastated. However, as Luz came and went each year, Amity found herself wanting to stay with her more and more. Eventually, when she turned eighteen, she decided that she would go to the human realm with Luz. Luz was already in college at the time, and Amity, being the rich girl she is, converted her snails to dollars and bought an apartment for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was extremely sad to leave her parents and Ed and Em, but she felt it was the right decision. She wanted to stay with Luz, and that was final.</p><p> </p><p>At first Luz asked if she wanted her to stay in the Boiling Isles, but Amity thought going to her realm was the better option. She felt like it was the perfect way for them to stay together.</p><p> </p><p>Sure Amity had to hide her magical abilities and often wore her hair down to cover her pointy ears, but to her it didn’t matter one bit. As long as she was with Luz, she was happy.</p><p> </p><p>And now, the two eighteen-year-olds’ lives were perfect. They were with together, and that was all they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Luz blushed as Amity squeezed her tight, nuzzling in the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the occasion?” Luz asked, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“I want affection from my girlfriend, you’ve been busy all week.” Amity murmured, lightly gripping Luz’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! College sucks, I’ll make up for it I swear!” Luz replied as she playfully made a sad face. </p><p> </p><p>Luz repositioned herself to where she laid on top of Amity. She smirked as she saw her face flush and ears droop.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You said you wanted affection!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut it...”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the tv and saw she was on Netflix.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha gonna watch?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This thing called Stranger Things. I don’t exactly know what it is, I just heard it was good.” Amity replied, grabbing the remote and proceeding to put the show on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, it totally is! I absolutely loved it when Eleven grabbed the demogorgon and-“ Luz stopped herself as she noticed Amity was glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, no spoilers- but seriously, it’s such an awesome show. It’s good enough to where I’ll watch it all over again with the person I love.” Luz cooed, lightly kissing Amity’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Amity replied, feeling butterflies form in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Amity pressed play and was about to pay attention, until Luz cupped Amity’s face. Amity squeaked in surprise, as Luz passionately kissed her on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>Amity closed her eyes and ignored the intro, focusing her attention entirely on Luz.</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled as she felt Amity’s hands on the back of her head, lightly running her fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She then broke the kiss and nuzzled into Amity’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>The two then began to watch the show, until Luz began talking.</p><p> </p><p>“You know...” Luz began. glancing at Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to watch the show or not?” She laughed, ruffling Luz’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen, it’ll be real quick!” Luz quickly responded, grabbing the remote and pausing the tv.</p><p> </p><p>“This semester is almost over you know,” Luz began as Amity made eye contact with her.<br/>
“If you want to go back to the Boiling Isles for a visit, I’d totally be down.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity smiled and kissed her forehead, placing a hand on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that, it sounds like an awesome idea.” Amity replied, warmly smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And remember, if you ever want to return home, it’s okay. Just let me know. I totally understand if you changed your mind, it would honestly make sense because-“ Amity interrupted Luz by passionately kissing her again on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes fluttered shut as they embraced each other.</p><p> </p><p>Luz got chills as she felt Amity wrap her arms around her torso underneath her shirt. Luz lightly shuddered as she felt Amity’s warm skin against her own. It felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Amity began, touching her nose with her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I am home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lumity Week was so fun I swear- I’m already excited for next year! I hope you enjoyed these seven chapters stuffed with the love for Lumity, and thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p>Stay weird. :) ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>